Interlaced magnetic recording (IMR) generally refers to the concept of utilizing two or more selected written track widths and two or more different linear densities for data writes to alternating data tracks on a storage medium. In these systems, data tracks may be read from or written to the data tracks in a non-consecutive order. For example, data may be written exclusively to a first track series including every other data track in a region of a storage medium before data is written to any data tracks interlaced between the tracks of the first series.